Lelouch's Happy Adventures
by Kharaxel
Summary: The two lovers, Karen and Lelouch are going on a trip to Clovisland. BUT...
1. Chapter 1

Dissing-you-claimer: This is my attempt upon improving my sick and fucked up fanfiction. It still takes place in my own(more fucked up) universe of Chode GayAss(Passion of Pawn also takes place in that universe lawl). Feel free to rape me in the ass with your comments after reading this shit! HERE I GO!

Lelouch's Happy Adventures

Chapter 1: Welcome to Clovisland!

-"Karen, honey. I seriously think this is a bad idea." – Said Lelouch, while nervously shaking at same time.

-"Oh, don't be such a pussy, Lulu." – Said Karen, while holding Lelouch's arm.

-"I'm not a pussy! It's just that…I murdered Clovis. So I feel a little uneasy walking into a amusement park created by him and named by him."

Karen and Lelouch were standing before entrance to Clovisland. There were many happy couples, parents with children and even some lone people coming in. It was very noisy, which didn't help Lelouch chill out at all.

-"Oh, c'mon! It can't be that bad! Once we get on some ride, or start having fun with some other things, you will forget all about it." – Said Karen, and and started pulling him toward the entrance.

-"Oh, okay. But we will not be staying long. And stop pulling my arm!"

Upon entering the park, Lelouch started feeling even worse. It was so because Clovis' face was everywhere. On every ride and attraction, in every bar, even on the doors to the toilets. Clovis was everywhere. However, Lelouch tried to mask the fact that he wants to puke, because he didn't want to worry Karen, and ruin her good time.

And oh boy, wasn't she having a good time. First they hopped on on a huge rollercoaster ride, then have gone to a haunted house, and lastly thy got on a tea cup ride. It was after this, that Lelouch excused himself to the toilet. In there, he met two familiar persons: Prince Odysseus U Britannia and…Rival.

-"Oi, Lelouch! You are here too? That's great! We can have some fun together!" – Said Rival while washing his hands. Odyseuss was doing the same.

-"Rival?!" – Lelouch's sight landed on Odysseus. – "This is…"

-"Ah, don't mind me, please. I'm Odysseus U Britannia." – Said Britannian prince smiling. – "So, you're friends with Rival? If so, us three can have a great time." – Said Odysseus, still smiling.

-"Uh…actually, I'm here on a date, your highness." – Said Lelouch, but right after that he realized that it was a mistake.

-"Whaaaat?! You have a girlfriend, Lelouch?!" – Shocked expression appeared on Rival's face. – "So, that's why I haven't been seeing you around lately! You were busy being lovely dovey with your girl!"

-"Uh, yeah."

-"Can you introduce us to her? I want to see what she's like!

-"This is BAD!" – Thought Lelouch. – "Rival knows that Karen is a terrorist! What will happen if he sees her with me? Will he think that I'm a terrorist too? Maybe not only that, but he will also report us to the authorities! And even Odysseus is here! That's not goo…"

-"So, Lelouch? Will you introduce her to us?" – Asked Rival again.

-"Um…okay. But later. We can meet before the big fountain at the center of the park. Okay?"

-"Oka…" – Before Rival managed to finish, Lelouch ran out of the toilet.

-"So, Lulu. Should we continue…Hey! What are you doing!" – Shouted Karen.

Lelouch grabbed her by the hand, and started running away with her.

-"Why are we running?!" – Asked Karen, while trying to catch up with Lelouch. He was running unusually quickly for someone with such low stamina like him.

-"Rival is here! Along with his new friend Odysseus U Britannia! We must get out of her fast!"

They were almost at the exit, when suddenly Clovis himself appeared on every screen in the park.

-"MY loyal subjects of Area 11! I, Clovis…HAVE RETURNED!"

-"WHAT THE HELL?!" – Shouted Lelouch. He was shocked to see that the one he murdered has came back from the dead! It didn't even occurred to him (nor to anyone else in the park) that this Clovis might be a fake. It was probably because they are all morons.

-"I will be throwing a party at Kamakura Beach! Everyone is invited!" – Said Clovis while smiling happily.

-"This is the end." – Lelouch fell on his knees. – "He must know that I'm Zero! I'm doomed!"

TO BE CONTINUED (Maybe)!

Well, it didn't turn out very funny. But I swear that the next chapter will be funnier!

BE SURE TO GIVE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! LAWL!


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch's Happy Adventures

Chapter 2: Clovis' Beach Party

In the office building of the Governor of Area 11, there was quite a racket. Everyone was very surprised to see that Prince Clovis returned back from the dead. Nunnally was very happy, because she didn't need to be the Governor anymore.

-"Clovis, my dear brother. I'm very happy to see that you're alive. Not that I can see or something but still…you get what I mean." – "A tear ran through Nunnally's cheek."

-"I'm happy to see that you're alive too, Nunnally." - Clovis smiled – "Oh and your brother is Zero." – He added casually.

-"What?!" – Nunnally asked, not being sure of what she just heard. – "Did you just said that…"

-"Yes. I'm afraid it's true, Nunnally. Your brother is a terrorist bent on world domination…or at least on overthrowing our father."

-"THAT MOTHERFUCKER! He didn't even told me!" – Shouted Nunnally. Her face was twisted in an angry expression.

-"Uh, Nunnally? You are being out of character." – Said Clovis.

-"FUCK THAT! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM…not that I can go there by myself, or something. Suzaku, slave! Take me to my room, NOW!

-"Yes, your highness." – Said Suzaku (who I didn't mention before because I hate him), and started driving Nunnally's wheelchair out of…whatever the room they were in. I don't care enough to write about it.

Then suddenly, the fabulous second prince Schneizel appeared. There was a gentle, yet very happy smile on his face. Nina and Kannon were both with him.

-"Clovis, my dear brother. It's very good to see you alive." – Said Schneizel. – "But one thing bothers me…how did you return back from the dead?"

-"Magic." – Replied Clovis.

-"Uh…okay. But maybe you will give me a more in-depth explanation of how…"

-"It's magic. Okay? Don't ask more questions. Anyway, I must go to to my party now. Good bye, brother."

Clovis left the room. Schneizel's face also twisted in an angry expression.

-"Goddamn him. His sudden arrival from the land of the dead ruins my perfect plan. It seems we will have to proceed with "Sky of Damocles" right now." – Said Schneizel angrily.

-"I don't understand. How exactly his return ruins your plan, your majesty?" – Asked Nina.

-"Bitch, are you fucking stupid?! If he's alive, then it means that I can't…well…DO SOMETHING! Don't ask what and why! I just can't. Now! Let's go! We must initiate "Sky of Damocles" right now!"

And so, they went to do…WHATEVER.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Black Knights HQ, Lelouch wanted to slit his wrists but Karen stopped him.

-"OH THE BLACKEST DESPAIR! OH WOE IS ME!" – Cried out Lelouch while hitting his head against a wall.

-"Stop that!" – Said Karen – "Even if they now know that you're Zero, it doesn't mean a thing, right? It's not like they know about your Geass or…"

Then, Ougi entered into Lelouch's room. But he wasn't alone, with him was also Schneizel, Kanon and Nina. And also huge amount of Black Knights pointing their guns at Lelouch.

-"Zero…no, Lelouch! We know about your Geass! We know about how you deceived and forced obedience on us all! But no more! Today it all ends!" – Shouted Ougi, his face too was twisted in a angry expression."

Lelouch started laughing like a maniac.

-"Ougi…no, JEWGI! Are you really so fucking stupid or are you just pretending?" - Asked Lelouch.

-"Eee..?" – Ougi didn't know what to answer.

-"Listen, you fucknuts! If I would have forced absolute obedience on you using my Geass…YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO REBEL AGAINST ME LIKE YOU DO NOW!"

-"You ordered Euphemia to kill all the Japanese."

-"Well…that was an accident, ya know, shit happens."

-"Oh for fuck's sake, fuck this shit! Just take him prisoner already!" – Said pissed off Schneizel.

-"Oh, yeah, right. Handcuff him!" – Said Ougi.

Two Black Knights walked up to Lelouch, and when they wanted to handcuff him, C.C. jumped out of nowhere and kicked their assess.

-"SHII-TSU!" – Said surprised Lelouch.

-"I will protect you, Lelouch! We are accomplices after all, aren't we?" - She said and jumped towards Schneizel, ready to hit him with her mighty fist of witchiness. However, fabulous 2nd prince blocked her attack and punched her right in the face, sending her flying through the entire room.

-"DAMN! He's too strong!" - Said C.C. - "We have to escape, Lelouch! Grab my hand!"

-"Goddamn! Karen! You grab my hand too, we will escape together!" - Said Lelouch.

Karen nodded and they all grabbed each others hands. Suddenly, a white light started eminating from C.C. and she, Lelouch and Karen disappeared in thin air.

-"Jesus! How could you let them escape?! FUCK! PISS! GOD DAMN IT!" - Said Schneizel, he was very pissed off. After all, his brother, whom he loved so much, once again escaped him. But he wouldn't give up. He will capture Lelouch, and make him all his. - "NINA! KANON! Prepare Damocles, it's time to... TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

To be continued...


	3. 3 Sky of Damocles

Lelouch, Karen and C.C. Suddenly appeared at Kaminejima. If you remember, they barely escaped the FABULOUS 2nd prince Schneizel. Now, they must plan what to do now.

-"AHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S TIME TO HAVE A THREESOME!" - Shouted Lelouch, who completely lost his mind because of recent events.

-"Lelouch! Get a hold of yourself! We must plan a strategy!" - Said Karen and slapped Lelouch in the face.

-"Karen... YES! You are right! I'M LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, AND I AM THE MOST FUCKING SEXY GUY! I will plan an excellent strategy! But first, we must learn what is Schneizel's plan! SHII-TSU!"

-"Yes?"

-"What is Schneizel's plan?"

-"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

-"DAMN DAMN! Well then, teleport us to his HQ. Once there, we will figure out what to do." - Said Lelouch while waving his hands like a faggot. C.C. in response, was just staring at him blankly.

-"Please tell me you can do this." - Asked Lelouch, almost crying.

-"Sure, I can. Using the power of the World of C, I can find anyone and anyplace I want. And of course teleport there."

-"GREAT! Then, let us go onward! To Schneizel's HQ!" - Said Lelouch, and grabbed C.C.'s hand.

-"Wait guys! Don't you think it's a stupid idea to rush into enemy's base just like that? I mean, hell, that Schneizel guy seems to be a really tough opponent." - Said Karen.

-"Shut up, and shove your logic up your ass, Karen. This is Code Geass. Now grab my hand or we'll leave you here."

Karen mumbled something under her nose, and grabbed Lelouch's hand. In an instant, they were transported to a huge room. There was many portraits of Schneizel in said room. Also, action figures and various trophies won in Man Beauty Contests. There was no doubt that this was Schneizel's room.

-"We have hit the jackpot." - Said Lelouch and started looking around the room. - "Where are we exactly anyway?"

-"In his room, duh." - Said Karen while looking at the "Biggest Cock Contest" trophy.

-"I know that, bitch. But where exactly is this room? I don't think we are in..."

-"HOLY HELL WE ARE IN THE AIR!" - Shouted C.C. while looking out of the window.

Karen and Lelouch also looked out of the window. Indeed, it was true. They were really high in the air.

-"Okay. Okay. Just stay calm, Lelouch." - Said Lelouch trying to calm down. - "Okay. So. Schneizel has apparently a huge ass flying fortress at his disposal. Why the hell do I not have one? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

-"Well, well, well. Who do we have here." - Said familiar(and very fabulous) voice.

Lelouch, Karen and C.C. turned around to see...

-"SCHNEIZEL!" - Shouted Lelouch.

-"Yes. That's me, my dear brother. What will you do now? Will you fight me? Or will you escape again?"

-"Schneizel... you... what are you planning? What do you wish to accomplish with this huge fortress?"

-"DESTRUCTION!"

Lelouch and the girls backed away from Schneizel, whose face twisted in a psychopathic smile.

-"I will destroy this wretched and foolish world. Only chosen few who will remain, will be allowed on to this fortress... THE DAMOCLES! And those chosen few will travel with me to Jupiter! TOGETHER! We will take over Jupiter and I... AND I... I WILL BECOME THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!"

-"You're MAD, Schneizel! I will not let you do this! I LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU TO..."

Lelouch didn't finish, because Schneizel appeared right before him and caught him by the neck with his right hand.

-"Foolish Lelouch! I love you so much... my dear little brother. HOWEVER. I think it's time for you to DIE. It doesn't matter anyway, since when I arrive at JUPITER, we will be reunited again!"

Schneizel lifted Lelouch in the air and tightened his hand around his neck. Suddennly, Schneizel was kicked by C.C. and sent flying across the room. He hit one of the shelves with the trophies which in turn collapsed on top of him.

-"Lelouch! Are you alright?" - Said Karen while helping Lelouch get up from the floor.

-"I think I am. Any second now, and I would be dead tough. Let's get out of here!"

-"No, Lelouch! We must first destroy this fortress!" - Said C.C. - "Let's find the room where they keep a generator or some shit, and blow it up."

-"Oh yes, WHY NOT?! LET'S RUN LIKE CHICKENS WITH OUR HEADS CUT OFF AROUND HIS FORTRESS AND GET KILLED BY THIS GODDAMN PSYCHOPATH!"

-"Lelouch!" - Screamed C.C. - "Believe in me, who believes in YOU!"

-"Shii...tsu."

-"Are you done yet?" - Asked Schneizel, who was standing right before the door leading out of the room.

C.C. jumped towards Schneizel, ready to punch him. However, she was stopped by an invisible barrier around the fabulous 2nd prince.

-"Foolish Immortal. You will not stop me! I AM SCHNEIZEL! THE GOD OF THE NEW WORAAARGHLBRGH!"

Just then, something unexpected has happened. A hand, pierced through Schneizel's stomach. The 2nd prince fell on the ground, revealing that behind him stood none other than Clovis.

-"CLOVIS?!" - Shouted surprised Lelouch.

-"Are you alright Lelouch?" - Asked Clovis - "I was afraid I arrived too late. But it seems I'm right on time."

What is this? What's happening? Do you want to know? IF YOU DO, THEN DO NOT MISS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THIS FABULOUS FANFICTION!

To be continued...


	4. 4 Schneizel

Lelouch's Happy Adventures!

Chapter 4: Schneizel

--------------------------------------------------------------

Young 2nd Prince Schneizel was sitting in his room, looking at a chessboard. He was thinking about the fact that since he learned to play chess, he wasn't defeated even once. And the only one who posed any challenge at all was his younger brother, Lelouch.

-"Well. I should get going now." - Said Schneizel and got up from his seat. - "Sebastian. Clean up this mess please." - He added.

The old butler who was standing near Schneizel bowed, and started packing board and the chess pieces. Meanwhile, Schneizel left the room, and started walking towards Lelouch's room. The Imperial Villa was quite big, but fortunately, all of his brothers and sisters rooms were close to each other. So, after a short walk Schneizel arrived at his destination, Lelouch's room. He heard laughing from inside, and so he opened the door... only to see a unusual situation.

In the room there was Nunnally, Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis and of course Lelouch... the thing is, Lelouch was dressed in a pink dress. PINK DRESS.

-"SCHNEIZEL!" - Cried out Lelouch - "Help me! They... they... IDON'TWANNADRESSLIKEAGIIIIIIIRLLL!!!"

Schneizel couldn't say a word. He was just staring at Lelouch. And it was then, at that moment, Schneizel felt something more towards Lelouch than just a brotherly love.

* * *

Lelouch could not believe what he was seeing. His brother Clovis was standing before him, the one he once killed. And there, on the floor, was laying dead his other brother Schneizel, who just tried to kill him a moment ago.

-"Clovis... how... how did you get here? And more importantly... how in the bloody hell are you still alive?!"

-"I'm not alive, Lelouch. Well, not in the true sense of the word."

-"Oooh... I see." - Said C.C. - "You're a Jupiterian."

-"That's corre..."

-"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS "JUPITER" BULLSHIT?!" - Shouted Lelouch, he was clearly very angry. Yes. VERY.

Clovis laughed.

-"Well, you see Lelouch. When people die, their soul gets transferred to Jupiter, where all dead... uh... "live". No matter if you were bad or good during you life. You can always become an upstanding citizen of Jupiter. Occasionally you can visit this world again, but not often."

-"So... uh... you're on a visit here?" - Asked Lelouch.

-"Well, yes and no. I'm actually on a mission. Our spies here, Jupiterian spies that is, learned of Schneizel's plan to conquer Jupiter, and God sent me here to stop him."

-"God? Oh God... I think we just went too far with ridiculousness."

-"I'M NOT DEFEATED YEEEEET!"

Everyone backed away, seeing as Schneizel who was supposed to be dead, got up from the floor, it was no surprise.

-"How can it be... HOW CAN IT BE THAT HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" - Shouted Lelouch, you could hear a clear sound of desperation in his voice.

-"Indeed." - Said Clovis. - "How come you are still alive, brother?"

On Schneizel's face appeared a huge evil grin.

-"I am a Jupiterian as well... Clovis. Didn't God tell you that?"

-"What? How? When?" - Asked surprised Clovis.

-"That's my secret... he he he... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Schneizel jumped towards Clovis with intention of punching him. Clovis however blocked the attack, and kicked Schneizel right in the face. Then, suddenly into the room marched Nina and Kannon along with Black Knights. They all pointed their guns at Lelouch, Kallen and C.C.

-"Lelouch... no, ZERO! Your days are over! You will pay for Princess Euphemia's death! SHOOT HIM BOYS!" - Said Nina.

And so, Black Knights started shooting and Lelouch's body was pierced with a huge amount of bullets. He fell dead on the floor, and Kallen wasn't sure what to do. She was in complete shock. C.C. on the other hand knew very well. She jumped right in the middle of the group of BKs and started tearing them apart with her bare hands.

* * *

Lelouch woke up. He was in a unfamiliar place. It kind of looked like ruins, except they were located in the clouds. Before he had a chance to carefully examine his surroundings, he heard a familiar voice. A voice he hated beyond anything... his father's voice.

-"Lelouch! So you've finally arrived here, at the Sword of Akasha!" - Said Charles Zi Britannia. He was standing at the top of huge stairs.

-"YOU!" Shouted Lelouch, very angrily. YES. VERRRRY.

-"ME!"

-"Don't fuck with me, old man! You know what's happening, right?!" - With that said, Lelouch started walking up the stairs.

-"Oh yes. I know. But what of it? You think you can handle it? Can you handle the truth?! LELOUCH!"

-"Of course I can handle it! I've put with enough shit, I just want the answers! CHARLES!"

Lelouch finally arrived at the top of the stairs. Once there, he finally faced his father. Face to face.

-"Verrrry well, Lelouch. I will give you the answers." - Said Charles, and turned around. Instantly, the surroundings changed to that of a library.

-"Hm?"

-"Well then... what do you want to know first?"

-"Who murdered mother?! You must know!"

-"Schneizel."

-"Wh...what?! WHY?!" Lelouch backed away few steps.

-"Because Marianne asked him to." - Said Charles and took one of the books from the shelves.

-"What? Are you fucking with me?!"

-"It's because your mother betrayed me, C.C. and V.V." - Said Charles opening the book - "We were supposed to create a perfect society, where lies do not exist. But... she betrayed us. She decided to become immortal and then along with Schneizel she started to plan world domination."

Lelouch's eyes were wide open.

-"Wait... so what you're trying to say here, is that my mother is evil or some shit? Sorry, but I do not buy that."

-"She is on her way here." - Said Charles, turning around to once again face Lelouch.

-"What?!"

-"Marianne will soon penetrate this place, along with her "Immortalus Soldiers". We must defend this place at all cost.

-"I have seriously no idea what you are talking about."

Then, an explosion occurred somewhere down the stairs. The library disappeared. And from the smoke emerged three silhouettes.

Lelouch's eyes widened. It was after all, such shocking and surprising sight to beheld.

-"This... this can't be. Mo..."

* * *

In the meantime, Clovis has been defeated by Schneizel and captured along with C.C. and Kallen. They were handcuffed with special handcuffs that stopped C.C.'s and Clovis' powers.

-"He, he, he... AHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAAA!" - Laughed Schneizel - As you see, you were powerless to stop me! Now the world will feel my wrath!" - Schneizel clicked a little button on his electronic watch and started talking to it - "FIRE THE FLEIYA WEAPON! LET THE WORLD BE DAMNED ALL TO HELL!"

And so, a massive amount of nukes started flying out from the flying fortress, The Damocles, and hitting each major city in the whole world.

"So it came to pass!" - Said Schneizel while grinning like a madman - "That the human race fell... and the earth was no more! So as I looked down upon my new dominion, as the KING of all! I thought it... good. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That was marked as the "Day when the Sword fell upon humanity".

But it still isn't over yet...

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. 5 Goddess of the New World

Lelouch's Happy Adventures!

Chapter 5: Goddess of the New World

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch was shocked. He finally saw her, his mother, after all those years. She was alive. Walking up the stairs, towards him. Along with her, there were two hooded people.

-"LELOUCH! Quickly!" - Shouted Charles - "Use your Jupiterian Powers and help me stop them! They cannot be allowed to touch the "Thought Elevator"!

Charles shoot out laser beam from his hands. However Marianne's eyes flashed red, and around her appeared a barrier that repelled the attack.

-"Silly Charles. Don't you know that my dear Lelouch would never dare to hurt me? I'm his loving mother after all." - Said Marianne smiling evilly, not even stopping on her tracks.

-"Marianne! I can't believe you would do such a thing! WHY?!"

-"Because I'm a woman with big needs, Shalulu.

-"Mo-mother! MOTHER! You're alive!" - Cried out happy Lelouch.

-"Yes, I am. Son. Now c'mon, help me out and take care of your father, while I take possession of the "Thought Elevator".

-"Yes mo... wait, what?"

Lelouch looked at his father, who was looking at him with desperation in his eyes. Then, he looked at his mother who arrived at the top of the stairs. She was looking at him with an evil look, a look that he never saw in his mother's eyes.

-"Father, tell me. What do they want?" Asked Lelouch with a serious look on his face.

-"She wants to bind the will of entire mankind to herself. In other words, she wants to become..."

-"A GODDESS!" - Shouted Marianne and hold up her hands in the air. - "I WILL BECOME A GODDESS AND RULE THE ENTIRE HUMANKIND AND JUPITERIANKIND FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVEEEERRRR!"

-"I see." - Said Lelouch calmly - "If that's so... then you are my enemy, mother. NO! Marianne!"

Marianne started laughing like a maniac.

"Stupid Lelouch. You cannot hope to defeat me. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE YOUR JUPITERIAN POWERS, YOU STUPID CHILD YOU!"

Marianne jumped towards Lelouch with a intention to cut him with her sword. However Lelouch jumped back and then launched a counter-attack with his fist, sending Marianne down the stairs.

-"Take that, bitch!"

-"Good Lelouch! Hold them off, while I use the Thought Elevator to erase them from existence."

-"WHAT?!"

-"Just do it, okay?"

Lelouch nodded. The two hooded people who were with Marianne, jumped after Charles, however Lelouch stopped them. They started fighting and eventually the two people fell down the stairs too.

Then suddenly!

-"GOD! IT'S ME! CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA! I SACRIFICE MY POWER OF GEASS FOR YOU TO FULFILL MY HUMBLE REQUEST! PLEASE! ERASE MARIANNE AND ALL HER ACCOMPLICES FROM EXISTENCE!"

-"OKAY!" - Replied God.

Suddenly Marianne and the two hooded guiz started to disappear. However...

-"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED JUST YET, SHALULU! I will travel back in time using my Geass and erase YOU from existence!"

And so she did.

"LELOUCH!" - Cried out Charles, while he was disappearing - "I just sacrificed my second Geass, so that you can obtain the ULTIMATE GEASS! Now you can do anything you want! So, travel back in time or everything we have done will be for naught!"

-"I understand!"

So, Lelouch traveled back in time just like Marianne. He landed in the Aegis Imperial Villa.

-"So, time to find my mother and stop her once and for a..."

-"Who are you, mister?"

Lelouch heard a familiar voice, there he saw his mother... except, she was a child. She was dressed in a maid uniform. Lelouch thought that she looked pretty cute.

-"I'm, uhhhh... just passing by. Hey, can you tell me where can I find his highness Charles zi Britannia?"

-"Ohhh. That lady asked about it too. He's in his room, playing chess with his brother Valerian. "

-"Where is his room?! TELL ME PLEASE!"

-"It's on the third floor right in at the end of the hall."

-"THANK YOU!"

Lelouch knew what room that was, it was his own room... at least it was supposed to be his room after some years. He started running there, he saw many dead guards on the way. When he finally arrived at the third floor. He saw Marianne standing before the door to Charles' room.

-"STOP IT, MARIANNE!"

Marianne turned around, surprised. She cursed "Fuck" and threw the door to the room down.

-"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA!" - Marianne was ready to shoot Charles zi Britannia, but she noticed the gun disappeared from her hand. She then heard that Lelouch put her own gun to her head. - "You cannot kill me, Lelouch. I'm a Jupiterian."

-"You're wrong, I can kill you." - Lelouch turned around and shot the little Marianne who was standing behind him.

-"NOOOO!" - Cried out Marianne and disappeared.

Lelouch laughed evilly.

-"Thanks to my "Everything Ultimate Geass" I'm safe from the effects of Time Paradox. Therefore I can exist even tough my own mother is dead before she spew me out from her womb. Time to return to my original time."

And so he did. BUT WHEN HE ARRIVED THERE HE SAW A HORRIBLE THING! The entire world was destroyed.

-"He, he, he... JUST AS PLANNED!" - Said Lelouch.

The End


End file.
